FlynnFletcher Family Vacation
by Nutter Butter-Peanutjon
Summary: LATEST UPDATE - Isabella's big secret is revealed, and it may be the most helpful thing for Jay's new situation. Rated K PLUS for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Family Vacation

**Chapter 1: Family Vacation**

**This is a story I wrote on Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki at one point, but chose to move it here.  
I don't own any of these characters except Marly Fletcher. Jessie belongs to FossilsDaDaDa, Emily Kinney belongs to…someone else and everyone else belongs to Jeff Marsh and Dan Povenmire.**

Isabella's POV

"MOM MOM MOM!" I cried as I ran into my house. I was just over at Phineas and Ferb's house, as usual, and they invited me to come with them on their family vacation! I can't say no- it gives me freedom to hang out with Phineas! Mom came around the corner. "Can I go with Phineas on his family vacation?" I asked excitedly. "Hm…where are they going?" "England." "Hm…well…alright. I trust them." "YESSSSSS!" I ran out the door, then realized I had forgotten something. I ran back in and hugged her. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Mom laughed as I left again. I ran as fast as I could to Phineas' house. I stopped when I reached the outside- _apparently_ they chose to build an exact replica of Big Ben out of toothpicks to celebrate the occasion. I smiled at my crush's creativity and headed into the yard. Phineas turned immediately when hearing the gate open. I was dazed by his curious blue eyes. "…Well?" he prompted. "Oh yes!" I suddenly remembered why I was here. "She said yes!" "Great! I can't wait!" Marly and Jessie came out of the house, both dragging suitcases. "…You're already packing?" I asked, confused. "We're leaving tomorrow morning, Izzy," Marly informed me. "Oh," I said, feeling stupid. "I guess I should go pack, too." "Yes, yes you should," Jessie smiled. I waved to Phineas, Ferb, Marly and Jessie before going home. I was really hoping to stay in the backyard a _little_ longer. But at least I'll have an entire week to hang out with them…starting tomorrow.

Ferb's POV

I waved goodbye as Isabella left the yard. Jessie and Marly immediately joined with me and Phineas as we finished off the replica. _What did you pack?_ I heard Jessie ask me through telepathy. _Just a few things. Oreos, toolbox, spare clothes- only the bear necessities._ I replied. Jessie smiled. _What did you pack?_ I asked her. _Clothes, a hairbow, my hat, a picture of me and dad, a __╬π__Ω-_ she started. _What's a…a "stho"?_ I asked, trying to mimic her alien language. _A __╬π__Ω? Oh, that's just a-_ "Hey, don't leave me out!" Phineas cried in the real world. "Sorry Phin," Jessie apoligized. "A §╬πΩ is what you call a…a…"video game". I think." Candace came out into the yard, obviously frustrated. "Phineas, Ferb. Buford and Baljeet are here," she grumbled. I had forgotten we invited them over. Phineas headed to the door to let them in. _Great. Buford._ I heard Jessie complain to herself. _…What's wrong with Buford?_ I asked. I mean, sure, he's annoying, but Jessie seemed to have…hate in her voice. That's rare. _Nothing, just…_ she sighed. Huh. Phineas, Buford and Baljeet soon came into the backyard. "Hey Beanpole, hey…Jessie…" Buford greeted us. I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me, but then noticed something. Was he…_blushing_? When he said Jessie's name? …Oh…my… _He likes you._ I quickly informed Jessie. Jessie's facial expression quickly changed from annoyed to shocked. _W-what are you talking about?_ she asked nervously. _He blushed when he said your name. He likes you._ I explained. _I-I have no idea what you're talking about._ Jessie said, getting more and more horrified. _Buford an' Jessie, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-_ I was cut off. "Stop it!" Jessie yelled angrily- in the real world. My eyes grew wide. Hers did too. She covered her mouth. "What were you talking about?" Buford asked curiously. Jessie and I glared at him. "I mean…not that I…care." Jessie stormed upstairs, Buford watching intently. He turned to me. "…Was it about me?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes before following Jessie.

Jessie's POV

I ran upstairs, fighting back tears. I never cry. What's wrong with me? I flopped down on my bed and just let it all out. There was a knock at the door. _Jessie? Jessie, let me in._ I walked over to the door and let Ferb in. Perry followed close behind. I picked up the little monotreme as Ferb motioned for me to sit next to him on my bed. I followed his order and did so. _Jessie…_ he said simply. I felt the tears come back. _Oh Ferb…_ I buried my head in his shoulder and began to cry, thinking everything over. Buford is so…ugly! And disgusting! And weird! And…and…strong…and hunky…and…AAAAGH! Sorry, sorry, I'm better. _You know Jessie…you don't have to like him back._ I looked up, surprised. _…Really?_ I asked, surprised. _Yeah. There's a girl I like, but I know that she doesn't like me back._ Ferb replied. I smiled, tears still falling down my face. _Thanks Ferb._ I hugged my twin as he went back downstairs. I looked down at Perry. But…what if I _do_ like him? _Only you can decide._ I heard a strange voice in my head. _Huh? Oh. Veeeeeery funny, Ferb. C'mon out, you got me._ I rolled my eyes. _…I'm not Ferb._ it insisted. _Oh, yeah, and I'm not Jessie. C'mon, it's not funny anymore._ I looked out the door. Ferb wasn't there. _It's Perry. PERRY._ Ummmmm… _No way! C'mon, Ferb!_ This is ridiculous. _It's Perry. Y'know, I don't do much, krkrkrkrkrkr? Anyway, you're the only one that can decide whether or not you like Buford. It's up to you._ Perry nodded at me and left. I watched him leave, surprised and shocked. I thought about what he said. He's right. It's up to me.

I headed downstairs and discovered how long I had been upstairs- Marly, Baljeet and Buford were already asleep. I grinned when noticing that Buford was sucking his thumb. Phineas and Ferb were laying crossways on the couch, but were still awake. Mom was in the kitchen. She waved to me. "Glad you're feeling better, sweetie," she remarked. She came up to where I was on the steps, kissed my head, and went upstairs, waving to Phineas and Ferb. "Bye Mom!" Phineas called. Ferb motioned for me to lay down on the recliner, which I did. Before I drifted off to dreamland, I thought to myself about Buford. I guess I'll decide tomorrow…

**FAN QUIZ!  
In this chapter of FFFV, Marly refers to Isabella as "Izzy". Within a review, tell me an episode in which Isabella is also refered to as "Izzy". Depending on how many people get it right, I'll update faster!**

**BTW, Emily Kinney will be in the next chapter, I promise. =D**


	2. Chapter 2: Emily Kinney

**Chapter 2: Emily Kinney**

**Ok, I'm back! Like I promised earlier, Emily Kinney will be in this chapter! Well, if you read the chapter name, you should already know that. _ By the way, - have gotten the quiz right. So, anyway…CHAAAAAPTER 2! Yeah!**

Ferb's POV

During the night, I had a highly unexpected dream…

"Ferb, Ferb, no! Don't go!" a blonde 5-year old cried. 5-year old me looked at her. A tear fell out of her eye. "Emily, it's only 12 hours-" I started. "But it's an ocean away!" she cried again. She began to sob. I felt so nervous, so sad, so…afraid. I didn't know what was going on, but I somehow recognized it. "Emily…Emily…" She wouldn't listen. Huh, kinda reminds me of Isabella and Vanessa. "Emily…" I sighed. I pulled a small black box out of my pocket. Inside was a necklace with a heart-shaped locket on the end- inside was a picture of me and her playing in the park. "Emily, look," I handed the box to her. She opened it and saw the necklace. Her frown faded to a smile. "Thank you Ferb," and she hugged me. I was shocked, but soon hugged back. I felt her sniffle again. "Don't worry Emily," I comforted. "But this is goodbye!" she whined. "Not goodbye, just…'so long'. We'll see each other again," I hugged her again. "…Promise?" she asked with a sniff. "Promise." I smiled. She smiled back. "Ferb! Ferb! It's time to go, c'mon! Hurry! Wake up!"

I woke up with a jolt. Phineas, Jessie and Marly were standing over me. "Finally, you're up! We're leaving in the airport in five minutes- dad just went across the street to get Isabella and Mom took Candace to pick up Stacy. Get dressed!" Phineas ran upstairs to grab our bags once saying that. I yawned and stretched- Jessie and Marly had followed Phineas. I saw dad and Isabella walk up. Not wanting Isabella to see me in my pajamas, I quickly dashed upstairs. Jessie had already laid out my clothes and left a note reading: "Here ya go, sleeping beauty. =D" I quickly slipped them on hearing Isabella come through the door and come up the steps searching for Phineas. I got dressed just as Isabella peeked in. "Hey Ferb!" she said cheerfully. I noticed something different about her. She was wearing a yellow dress…almost like…

C'mon Ferb, focus! "Ferb?" I turned back to her. "I asked where Phineas was," she repeated. I blushed slightly. "I think he's in Marly's room," I replied. Isabella turned and left. I wanted to slap myself. What just happened? I guess that girl from the dream is still on my mind…

Jessie's POV

To get us all to the airport, mom and dad rented a van. There were two seats up front- mom and dad sat there. Behind that was a two person bench. Candace and Stacy sat there. Behind that was a three person seat. Me, Buford and Baljeet got crammed in there. Behind _that_ was a four person seat. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Marly sat back there. I disapproved highly of having to sit next to Buford, but…he enjoyed it. _Too_ much, in fact. "Mom, how long until we get to the airport?" I asked. "About an hour, honey," she replied. Not enough time… "How long is the flight?" I asked. "12 hours," she replied, a little suspicious. I sighed. Too much time. Oh well…I'll just have to nap.

Emily's POV

It is 5:00 in the morning here in England. Mum took me here because daddy is coming back from a business trip he has in America. I think America is where my friend Ferb moved. It's been awhile since I saw him. "Mum, when is daddy's flight coming?" I asked, turning to mum. "In a few minutes, sweetie. It's a little delayed," she explained. I looked up at the sign. Next to daddy's flight it said "delayed". Great. I looked up repeatedly, until finally the voice informed us that his flight has arrived. Hoorah! Several rich people came up, all the while I was asking mum if daddy would be next. Finally, daddy came out. "Hey Em!" he greeted me. I smiled and hugged me. "Did you bring me anything, daddy?" I asked. Mum looked at me sternly. "It's ok," daddy reassured her. "But I didn't bring you anything," he informed me. I frowned. "I brought you some_one_," he said, emphasizing the "one". I was confused until a tall, handsome, green-haired boy walked out behind daddy. He seemed as confused as I was, but when our eyes met… "…F-Ferb?" I asked, not believing it. He was dumbfounded. "Emily?" he asked. I smiled. He smiled back. We hugged. Several kids followed behind Ferb. First was a red-headed boy Ferb called Phineas, his stepbrother. Next came a raven-haired girl Ferb called Isabella, Phineas' friend. He also added that she has a crush on Phineas, causing me to giggle slightly. Next came a dirty-blonde headed boy Ferb called Marly, who was his adoptive brother. Next came a girl who looked like Ferb. Ferb explained that she was his twin sister- he found her in his backyard a few months ago. Creepy. Next came a creepy fat kid Ferb called Buford. He was carrying a Indian nerdy-looking kid Ferb called Baljeet. Next came a red-headed teenager. Ferb introduced her as his stepsister, Candace, but she ignored me. Next came her BFF Stacy, who also ignored me. Mr. Fletcher came out with Mrs. Fletcher (I suppose). Mr. Fletcher, daddy, mum and Mrs. Fletcher were talking while me, Ferb and his friends went over to find stuff at the gift shop. Phineas and Jessie ran off to find some device. Isabella, Baljeet and Marly went over to look for some candy. Buford followed Phineas and Jessie secretly, even though everyone except Jessie knew he was there. It was kinda awkward- me and Ferb standing in the gift shop alone. "…What do you want to get?" Ferb asked, blushing slightly. I smiled. "Let's see what Phineas and Jessie found," I suggested and Ferb nodded. We dashed over to them. Jessie was examining the A-Primes. "Jessie, they really aren't all that cool," Phineas was telling her. "Oh, hi Emily," he said as he turned to me and Ferb. "Ferb, look at what I found!" he said, obviously excited. Ferb pulled Jessie away from the A-Primes and whispered something into her ear. She had a face of realization before following Phineas. Ferb offered me his hand and I took it, blushing. We followed Phineas and Jessie to a device Phineas had found. "Look, Ferb!" he said, picking up the box. "It automatically builds amusement park rides! Isn't it cool?" Ferb nodded. I smiled as Phineas checked the price. "Whoa," he said simply before showing me and Ferb the tag. "Wuh…100 dollars?" I asked, surprised. Is it really that cool? "I don't think Mom will let us get this," Phineas said and sighed. I could tell he was disappointed. I then realized. "Phineas, I could buy that for you," I said. Phineas perked up immediately. "Really? You have enough?" he asked. I smiled. "Yeah, I've been mowing my aunt's lawn every weekend. She pays me 20 dollars," I pulled out my purse, then got five 20 dollar bills out of it. Phineas smiled. "You don't have to," he said. "I want to," I replied. "Thanks Emily!" I smiled as Phineas took the money and went to pay. Isabella, Marly and Baljeet rounded the corner, each with a really big Hershey's. Ferb suddenly caught my attention. "You didn't have to do that, Emily," he said. It took me a second to realize what he was talking about, but when I remembered I turned to him. "It's really no problem, Ferb," I said. "There's not really been anything I've _wanted_ to buy." Ferb shrugged. Jessie had chosen to buy the A-Primes anyway (Buford gave her the 15 dollars), Isabella, Baljeet and Marly each got the Hershey's from earlier, and I bought two stuffed lions that read "England" on their stomach- one for me, one for Ferb. Ferb took it gratefully and we went back to the parents. Daddy was smiling. He brought me over to him. "Hey Emily, how would you like to stay with the Flynn-Fletchers for this week?" he asked. I gasped. "…Tuesday to Tuesday?" I asked. He nodded. "I'D LOVE TO!" I said with a squeal. He smiled and I hugged him. Mr. Fletcher had apparently told his gang- they were all excited. Especially Ferb. "C'mon Emily, we need to get to our rooms," he said. "Room_s_?" Marly asked. Mr. Fletcher nodded. All of us were confused.

Isabella's POV

Mr. Fletcher had rented a van even bigger then the one at home this time. It had three seats up front (Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher rode up there with Marly), two seats behind (Candace and Stacy rode there), three seats behind (Jessie, me and Emily sat there) and finally four seats behind that (Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet rode there). Emily, Jessie and I talked quietly, trying not to let Phineas, Ferb and Buford hear us. "I heard you have a crush on Phineas," Emily said to me. I blushed, but nodded, making sure Phineas hadn't heard. "I have a crush on Ferb," she admitted, also blushing slightly. I smiled, glad I wasn't alone with having a crush on a Flynn-Fletcher. Jessie grumbled to herself. "What's wrong, Jessie?" I asked. "Nothing, just thinking about Buford…" she said and faked a smile. "What about him?" I asked, confused. "He has a crush on me," she replied. Emily and I muffled a giggle. Jessie rolled her eyes. "What do you think of him?" I asked, trying to understand her feelings. It didn't work. "I don't know…" she said. I think I heard her sniffle. Emily patted her on the shoulder. "It's ok, I'm sure you'll figure it out," she said and smiled. Jessie cheered up significantly. We pulled into a really _big_ hotel. I can't imagine how much this cost. Mr. Fletcher went to the desk while Mrs. Flynn took us to get some juice (Marly was thirsty). When we came back, Mr. Fletcher handed Phineas one key, Candace another and kept one for him. "Why are there three keys?" I asked. "You'll see," Mr. Fletcher replied with a smirk. I looked over at Emily, who shrugged. I looked at Phineas, and he smiled. Apparently, he knows what's planned. Either that or he just likes to smile. We headed upstairs (the room was on floor 10 of 20) and Mr. Fletcher showed me, Phineas, Ferb, Emily, Jessie, Marly, Buford and Baljeet into one room (Phineas' key fit), Candace and Stacy into another and finally he and Mrs. Flynn went to a third. In our room, half was painted pink and the other half was blue. On the blue side was one triple bunk and one normal bunk. On the other side (the pink one) were three normal beds. Phineas, Ferb and Marly took the triple bunk, Buford and Baljeet took the normal bunk, and me, Jessie and Emily each took a normal bed. While the boys went downstairs (upon request from Mrs. Flynn) to get dinner for everyone, me, Jessie and Emily talked some more. "How long have you known about Buford?" Emily asked Jessie. Jessie blushed again, but cautiously replied. "Just since yesterday morning," she said and sighed. Emily turned to me. "How long have you had a crush on Phineas?" she asked. I shrugged. "I dunno, at least two years," I sighed, tracing a heart on my bedsheet. "How long have _you_ had a crush on _Ferb_?" Jessie asked, slightly annoyed with Emily's questions. "Um… Probably since we met, but I didn't really know until I was 8, after he moved," she replied and also sighed. The three of us looked at each other. Each were tracing hearts on their beds. We all blushed and giggled. The boys came back and handed us each some spaghetti, mine without sauce. I looked up at Phineas. How did they know I didn't like meat sauce? Phineas simply smiled and winked. I was shocked, but went ahead and ate anyway.

Phineas' POV

I'm glad that mom made spaghetti last time the Garcia-Shapiro's came to our house for dinner. Isabella was obviously shocked that I knew to bring her sauceless spaghetti. I took mine (with sauce, mind you) and began to eat. I heard Ferb, beneath my bunk, laugh as silently as he could. Looking down, he had a piece of paper. On it was a heart with "P + I" written in it. I growled at him and went back to eating. Isabella, Emily and Jessie were chattering on the other side of the room, and Isabella was blushing hard. I looked over at Buford, who had already finished and was currently drawing "B + J" on his plate. I smiled down at him and when he noticed me, he quickly blushed and ripped the plate up, drawing attention from the girls- especially Jessie. Ferb had told me about the whole "Bessie" situation. I found it cute, but slightly irritating. If they get together, Buford would be my brother-in-law! Ugh. I watched the girls chatter, trying to figure out what they were saying. I saw Emily point to Ferb and blush, while Isabella and Jessie giggled. I finished my spaghetti and threw away my plate. Marly was already exhausted, and, honestly, so was I. We all climbed back into bed and went to sleep. I can't wait for tomorrow.

**Oooooh! Does Phineas like Isabella? (evil laughter)**

**Anyway, FAN QUIZ 2!**

**In this chapter, Ferb and Buford drew hearts with the first initial of Phineas/Buford and Isabella/Jessie. Which episode was this first used, who was it used by, and which characters were inside of it?**


	3. Chapter 3: You're Not Feeeeeerb! Part 1

**Chapter 3: You're Not Feeeeeerb! Part 1**

**Ok, so this chapter has been trapped inside my head ever since I thought of this story. It will be one of the reasons this is rated K plus- it's sad, but everything turns out ok.**

**In the next chapter. MWAHAHA! Anyway, congrats to Tanmac for getting the first **_**and**_** second quiz right. And he was the first one to do so. Thanks Tanmac! PxIforever101 also got both right.**

**So let's do Chapter 3. Woot!**

Jessie's POV

The next morning, Mrs. Flynn told us we were going to the the London Eye, a Ferris Wheel. Candace, Phineas, Ferb and Stacy had already seen it. Typical. As we got in the car, we somehow ended up in a different formation. Marly still sat with mom and dad, and Candace and Stacy still sat together, but I ended up with Buford and Baljeet (in between), and Isabella and Emily took their seats with Phineas and Ferb. I frowned at this. _Why didn't you tell me about the London Eye?_ I asked Ferb, trying to avoid conversation with Buford. No answer. _…Ferb? I asked you a question._ He didn't reply. _Hey Ferb, why didn't you tell me about the London Eye?_ I asked. I noticed Buford was watching me. I glared at him. No response from Ferb. I turned around and saw him talking…

To Emily. Ugh… _Ferb, listen! I want an answer!_ I yelled. No response. _FERB!_ I saw him grab his head in pain. I snickered. _Jessica!_ I cringed at my full name. _I asked you a question._ I replied, calmly. He glared at me. _I'm busy right now, _came his frustrated response. I frowned. _But I'm stuck with Buford!_ I whined. He didn't reply. I sighed and curled up, upset.

Ferb's POV

As I "dealt" with Jessie, I realized that Emily was watching me. "What are you doing?" she asked, curiously. "Talking…with Jessie…" I said, embarrassed. She was confused. "I didn't hear anything," she said, looking ahead to see Jessie. "Erm, well, we can…communicate with our minds," I explained. A shocked came across her face, but it quickly faded into a smile. "Like on TV shows?" she asked. "Not…exactly," I said. She looked confused again. "Then…then what?" she said. "We're, well…aliens," I said, embarrassed. She squinted her eyes and leaned in. "What? You were mumbling," she said. "We're…aliens," I said, a little louder. She looked at me, half angrily. "Speak up," she said. "I'm half-alien, ok?" I yelled. Emily looked shocked- probably because I'm an alien _and_ I just yelled at her. "Sorry Emily," I said. "It's ok," she said, turning away and looking out the window. I felt awful.

Phineas' POV

I jumped after hearing Ferb yell at Emily next to me and Isabella. Ferb _doesn't_ yell. And he's been talkative recently. _Too_ talkative. Something's up. _Cause you're not Feeeeeerb, and I'm distuuuuuuuuuuuurbed! Cause you're not Ferb!_ Ok I'm done. After a long (and I mean long) day at the London Eye, we finally got back to our hotel. Everyone was exhausted, except me. I just could sleep. "Hey Ferb," I said. A growl came in reply. So he's awake. "Are you ok?" I asked cautiously. Another growl. "Alright, what's wrong with you?" I yelled. Whoa, I've never been that mad since Candace wouldn't get on the trike. "I'm…just tired, ok?" he replied. No, not ok. You are not just tired. But…tired might be adding frustration tonight- I'll wait till tomorrow.

Ferb's POV

I didn't want to shoo Phineas away like that, but I was still a little grumpy from the Emily thing. The next morning Phineas bothered me again. "Ferb, are you feeling ok?" he asked, curiously. I grumbled at the fact that he even knew I was awake. Opening my eyes, I noticed everyone else was asleep- except Jessie, she was missing. Noticing the door was locked, I decided she was getting ready in the bathroom. I growled and replied to Phineas. "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. No you aren't, I scolded myself for lying. "Are you sure? I heard you yell at Emily yesterday," Phineas said, a little sympathetically. I sighed. No fooling Phineas Flynn. "I don't feel like it, Phineas," I said. "Are you sure?" he asked. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Against my will, I felt myself punch Phineas' mattress, launching him into midair.

Isabella's POV

I woke up to the sound of Ferb growling. Looking over at the boy's side of the room, I watched Ferb's fist hit Phineas' bed, Phineas' nose hit Marly's bed and Marly's face hit the ceiling. Ouch. "Sorry Marly," Phineas apologized to the no-longer asleep Marly. Ferb grabbed Phineas by the collar and flung him to the ground. Uh oh. As Phineas and Ferb rolled across the floor, fighting, I woke up Emily. "Emily, I think we should move to the other side of the room," I told her. She drowsily looked up. Seeing, Ferb and Phineas rolling towards her bed, she jerked up and we hopped from her bed to my bed to the floor to Ferb's bed. Marly climbed down and joined us. As Phineas and Ferb fought, I kept checking to see if we had awoken anyone. As I came back once, I saw Ferb grab Phineas by the shirt again and start to fling him. Emily, Marly and I hopped up and grabbed the two, stopping anymore violence. While Marly checked to see if anyone was badly hurt, Emily and I helped Phineas and Ferb up. Ferb pushed Emily aside, and she fell onto her bed. Afraid for my life, I joined her. Marly followed. Ferb rose his fist and we expected him to punch (Phineas cowered a little), but he put it down and simply glared. "I hate you," he mumbled. We gasped. Phineas froze. "W-what?" he said. "I _hate_ you," he repeated. I saw a tear drop out of Phineas' eye. He sniffled, then ran out the door. Emily, Marly and I stared at the still angry Ferb. Suddenly the bathroom door burst open. "Hi guys!" Jessie said cheerfully. We all looked at her. Awkward. "…My timing's not very great, is it?" she said, blushing.

Emily, Marly and I turned our attention back to Ferb. Sensing the awkwardness of the situation, Jessie went back into the bathroom. Marly stood up and walked to Ferb. "How…how dare you…" he said, sniffling. "Phineas is your _brother_," he said before leaving, obviously to find Phineas. Emily stepped up to Ferb too. But instead of speaking, she rose her hand and slapped him. Hard. I actually saw a red mark left from the slap. Emily then followed Marly. I stood up and looked at Ferb. I couldn't believe that he would do that. I saw his expression soften. "I'm sorry, Isa-" he started. I silenced him with my hand and ran after Emily and Marly.

**Like I said, it will all turn out right in the next chapter.**

**Or will it? MWAHAHAHAHA! I IS EVILNESS!**

**Anywho, FAAAAN QUIZ !**

**This chapter is named "You're Not Feeeeeerb!", which is a song from the series. What episode does this song appear in, and what is it's name?  
Hint: It has Candace collecting evidence.**


	4. Chapter 4: Where's Perry?

**Chapter 4: Where's Perry?**

**Ok so I lied. I will not resolve the last chapter. MWAHAHA. But instead, I shall focus on Perry!**

**My brother made me.**

**I don't think anyone's gotten the third quiz right. Aw.**

**But let's-a go!**

Phineas' POV

(This happens BEFORE the last two chapters. In the car ride that cuts to Em's POV.)

"Hey Phineas, where's Perry?" Ferb asked me. "Oh, he's at Isabella's with Pinky," I replied. "Vivian's watching him."

Perry's POV

I snuck away as Vivian went to the kitchen to make some food. Pinky followed close behind. Putting on our fedoras, we saluted and entered our lairs. "Ah, good morning Agent P," Major Monogram greeted me. He can be bossy sometimes. "Doofenshmirtz has been studying the process of time progression. Figure out what he's planning!" I saluted him and left in my rocket car.

Vanessa's POV

"Daaaaaad!" I screamed. He had blown up my bed with his new inator. "Yes, Vanessa?" he replied, obliviously. I stormed in, carrying the remnants of my pillow. "YOU BLEW UP MY BED!" I shrieked. "No I didn't, my inator did," he replied. I stared at him. "_The inator_ was created by _you_," I growled. "Oh," he said simply. "Look at what I just finished!" Changing the subject is _so_ two years ago. He showed me another inator. "The Fast-For-" he started. Just then, Perry came in and punched him across the face. I couldn't help but smile. "Hey Perry," I greeted. He responded with a salute and a chatter. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, your timing is unusual," dad said. I rolled my eyes and went back to my bedroom.

Doofenshmirtz's POV

"And by unusual, I mean COMPLETELY SUAL!" I pressed a button and trapped him. He stared at me. "What?" I asked. It's not like there was another word besides sual that I could've used. I mean, I didn't make sual up. "Don't look at me like that, it's embarrassing," I said angrily. And by angrily I mean completely grily. "And by embarrassing, I mean completely barrassing," I added. Perry the Platypus rolled his eyes. So maybe I do need to work on that. "As I was saying before you interrupted," and by interrupted I mean interrupted, by the way, "introducing…THE FAST-FORWARD-INATOR!" I introduced. "Fast-Forward-Inaaaaytoooooohr!" came the background voice I installed to Norm. "May I please go back to my room?" Norm asked. "Yes Norm, you've done enough," I rolled my eyes. Perry the Platypus moved his hands, prompting me. "Oh yes," I said. "You see, I've started dating! …Again. And I think I've found someone! So I want to use the Fast-Forward-Inator-" "Fast-Forward-Inaaaaaytooooohr!" "Norm!" "Sorry sir." "Aaaaanyway, I want to use the Fast-Forward-Inator to make us go straight to marriage! Or break-up, depending. But I'm hoping for marriage!" Perry the Platypus stared. I looked down at him. "What?" I noticed that he wasn't in his cage. "Ohhhhhhh…" And he punched me. We began to fight, as usual, and, as usual, the Inator fired.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" I found myself saying, and noticed my arm was broken. "Hrm, must've been the inator," I decided.

**So it was short, yes, but it explained why I cut straight from Jess to Em. MWAHAHA! Ok no evil laugh required, I suppose…**

**Maybe if I feel evil enough, I'll do a Pinky segment instead of continuing. Ooh! That's a great idea.**

**Buuuuut…**

**FAN QUIZ!**

**Yeah! Ok, so I have 2 this time.  
At the start, Ferb asks Phineas where Perry is, and he replies he's with Vivian. In one episode, Lawrence asks and Phineas says he's with Baljeet. Which episode is this?**

**And also, Doofenshmirtz makes the Fast-Forward-Inator. This is also used (or at least similar, can't remember) in another episode. Which episode is this?**

**If you can get both right, I'll update faster. Let's see what Pinky's up to, eh?  
Or maybe Phineas. Who knows? **


	5. Chapter 5: You're Not Feeeeeerb! Part 2

**Chapter 5: You're Not Feeeeeerb! Part 2**

**So enough of you are annoying that I decided to continue.**

**Feel proud. …I think.**

**Two people guessed for Chapter 4's fan quiz. Both got the first one (Swiss Family Phineas), but only one got the second (She's The Mayor). The other guess was Put That Putter Away, in which Doofenshmirtz builds the Atomic Leaf Blower-inator. **

**So yeah, I'm going back to the real plot. I don't own any of these characters 'cept Marly and Jay.**

Phineas' POV

I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I ran. My eyes were shut. The wind hit my face.

Then, suddenly, I tripped. My nose was flung into the mud. "Uuuugh…" I groaned, standing back up, and finally opening my eyes. Well, except for while I was on the elevator. No point in closing your eyes when you're standing still. Though I seemed to be in the middle of no where, I somehow recognized this place. Wiping the mud out of my eyes, I finally saw it.

A building. A familiar one, at that. I walked forwards and knocked.

Marly's POV

I smiled as Emily and Isabella came out, and headed towards the elevator. Before I pressed the down button, I realized Emily hadn't followed me and Isabella. "What's wrong, Emily?" Isabella asked. "If I know Ferb…" came her reply. Immediately after she finished, Ferb stepped out the door too. We all smiled and a group hug was imminent (whatever that means). "Come on, let's go!" I said. Before we could, Candace and Stacy came out.

Stacy's POV

"Ok, what're you guys doing?" Candace said in a complaining voice. "Wait, where's Phineas?" "Errr, well, you see…" Emily started. "Phineas and I got into a fight and he ran away," Ferb blurted out, odd for him. Candace's eyes went wide. "Ooooooh, you guys are so bus-" "Candace!" I interrupted quickly. "Get a hold of yourself. Your little brother is missing. You don't need to bust- you need to _help_." Candace looked confused. "…Help?" I nodded. "…No bust?" "No bust." Candace frowned. "Fine." Great! "If you're going to help, you should probably distract mom and dad," Marly said. "…Why?" I asked. "If they find out Phineas is missing, they'll freak out," Isabella said, "and we'll never find him." Candace and I looked at each other and smiled. "Ok," we said at the same time, heading to Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher's room.

Isabella's POV

As Candace and Stacy left, Ferb, Marly, Emily and I headed to the elevator, this time actually making it. Before going outside, Ferb stopped to ask the person working at the desk if he had seen Phineas. "Sorry kid, I just got here. The last shift guy may know," he said. "Where is he?" Emily asked excitedly. "He's about to leave," he replied. We turned around to see a 17-ish kid leaving. I ran up and stopped him. "Um, hey, were you on the last shift at the desk?" I asked nervously. "Yeah kid, why?" he replied, to my relief. "My, uh, friend was leaving but we don't know where he went. Did you see him?" "What'd he look like?" he asked. I thought for a second. How to describe Phineas. "Triangle head, red hair, short…" Emily described him for me. "Oh yeah, I remember him." Yes! We have a lead! "He ran past me before I could ask where he was going." Oh. Great. "Which direction did he go?" I asked hopefully. "…Here, follow me," he replied. Yes! "My name's Jay, by the way," he added. I smiled. "Thanks, Jay," I said. He led us down to a river. "My mom saw him going across this bridge while she was coming to drop off my keys," Jay said. "You need help searching for him?" "If you're busy…" I said, not wanting to bother him since we didn't really know him anyway. "Nah, I'm good," he replied, heading towards the bridge. Ferb didn't follow. "What's wrong, Ferb?" I asked. "I…recognize this bridge…" He shook his head and followed us. "UGH! Where is he?" Emily screamed as she threw a rock.

Ferb's POV

As we approached an empty field across the bridge, I recognized the area more and more. Then, it hit me.

No, literally. Something hit me. I fell face first into the mud as a medium-sized rock bounced off my head. Emily gasped, covering her mouth. Marly and Isabella helped me up, only to drop me again a second later. "Look!" Isabella cried. "Ow." I said simply, getting up. "Whoa!" We all looked at the shape next to mine in the mud. It's Phineas' head! "He must've tripped here!" Jay said. We looked into the distance, seeing a small cottage. Great! "Wait, is that-" I couldn't finish because my phone rang. I quickly answered.

Candace's POV

_QUICK NOTE! This is happening during the Isabella and Ferb POVs._

"Hey Candace," mom said happily as she got ready. "Hey mom, hey dad," I replied. Dad was laying across the bed in his normal clothes, watching the TV. He simply rose his hand as a reply. "Where's Phineas and Ferb?" mom asked. Stacy gave me a panicked look. "Erm…in their room…sleeping…" I said nervously. "Oh, cute," she said. Stacy and I sighed in relief. "I'm going to go check on them," she added. "Nonononononono!" Stacy and I yelled. Mom looked at us, confused. "Erm, you don't…have to!" Stacy said. "We can!" Mom looked at us as we smiled and left, entering the room, where Jessie, Buford and Baljeet were. "OH THANK GOODNESS!" Jessie cried. "I was tired of being the only girl in here!" "No time, we have to distract mom and dad somehow," I said quickly. "How can we convince them Phineas and Ferb are in here?" Stacy asked. "Too bad we are not Phineas and Ferb," Baljeet said. "Really Baljeet? You had to reference that day?" "Sorry Buford." "Could you pre-" I started. "NO!" Buford and Baljeet screamed. "Ok, sorry I brought it up," I rolled my eyes. "So what's the plan?" "We could- no…" "Or- nah…" "Or probab- err…" "I need to get a hold of them…now," I finally decided.

Emily's POV

I watched anxiously as Ferb nodded while listening to Candace on the phone. "Alright, bye," he finally said. We all jumped forwards a little. "What'd she say?" all of us asked at once. "Mom is getting suspicious. We need to check in that hut fast," he said. We looked at each other and headed towards the building.

Phineas' POV

I rolled over uncomfortably in my bed. I couldn't rest. "Phineas?" I heard him call. I sat up a little ways as Grandpa Fletcher entered the room. "Hey grandpa…" I moaned. He set a bowl of chicken soup on my lap. "Grandma made this for you," he explained. I smiled and took a sip. It made me feel better. "Thanks grandpa," I said. He smiled and left. At that point there was a knock at the door. I got up carefully and headed to where I could see the door. To my amazement, it was Ferb, Marly, Isabella, Emily and some teenager. "Oh, well-" grandma started, looking in my direction. I made a panicked face, shaking my head no. Grandma looked confused, but turned back to my friends and said "I haven't seen Phineas. Sorry kids." I sighed in relief and headed back to bed.

Isabella's POV

"But he has to be here. Where else would he be?" I said, holding back tears. Marly had given up on holding them back. Ferb sighed and dialed Candace's number and Jay examined the area while Emily and I talked to Mrs. Fletcher. "Didn't he at least pass?" I asked anxiously. Mrs. Fletcher frowned and shook her head. "…But…but…" I said and sniffed. Ferb came back over. "Candace told mom we were out on a scavenger hunt…which isn't a _complete_ lie…" Ferb said. Jay followed close behind. "I can't find anywhere else he could've gone," Jay said with a sigh. Marly sobbed, covering his face. Mrs. Fletcher's face softened, and she invited us in. Ferb wanted to keep searching, but finally gave in and flopped down on the couch. "I'll get you some cookies," Mrs. Fletcher said and headed into the kitchen. Emily, who was the only one not sitting yet, finally spoke. "I'm going to find the bathroom," she said before dashing into the hall.

Emily's POV

I dashed into the hall and checked a couple of doors. I found a bedroom, a closet, and another bedroom. I was about to continue when I saw a quite familiar point stick out of the covers in the second bedroom. I tiptoed in, quickly taking a look at who it was. "I knew it!" I cried, seeing Phineas. Phineas slapped his hand over my mouth, shocking me. "Sorry," he apologized quickly, removing it. I sighed. "Why are you hiding from us?" I asked, slightly angrily, slightly confused and slightly concerned. He blushed a little and covered his head, without giving an answer. "Alright, I'll give you time to think about it- I _seriously_ need to go to the bathroom," and I dashed away.

**I really don't want to end it like this, but I'm out of ideas and I know you guys have been awaiting this chapter.**

**So…**

**FAN QUIZ!**

**In which episode was Lawrence watching TV when he was greeted, but instead of saying hi, he simply rose his hand?**


	6. Chapter 6: Missing You

**Chapter 6: Missing You**

**I think I may know how to get Phineas back now… I'll also have some Phinebella. That's all I'm sayin'.**

**A guest got the fan quiz right. Cool! The answer was "The Curse of Candace", though you'd know if you looked at his/her review.**

**I own Marly and Jay. Everyone else belongs to people who exist. So, on with the story!**

Phineas' POV

I sighed when Emily returned to the room. "So?" she asked. I simply grumbled, my head still covered. Obviously annoyed, she ripped the blanket off the bed, leaving me laying there on the plain mattress. I reached to grab a pillow, only to discover them all missing too. I scowled at Emily, who seemed quite pleased with herself. "I'll just go get the others, if you're not going to talk," she said, leaving the room. I started to stop her, but knew that she probably wouldn't stop. I sighed, grabbing for the blanket, which wasn't in the floor either. I looked out the door to see it being dragged behind Emily. Wow, she really thought of everything. A couple seconds later, Emily, Isabella, Ferb, Marly and the teenager from earlier peeked in. "Phineas!" Isabella cried. I sat up and she hugged me, much to the shock of me and the others. Marly, Emily and the teenager followed. Marly hugged me, Emily just stood proudly and the teenager introduced himself as Jay. However, Ferb just stayed in the doorway. I turned to Ferb and smiled. He averted his eyes. Isabella, obviously angry, started to walk over to him, but I grabbed her by the shirt and stopped her. I walked over to Ferb, who still refused to look at me. I simply hugged him, surprising him, which is very rare. Soon, he relaxed, and then Marly, Isabella and Emily joined, effectively making a group hug. Once we all separated, Grandma came in. Actually, I'm guessing she was just around the corner the entire time. "Are you ready for cookies?" she asked with a smile, confirming my assumption. We headed back to the living room, where she had us each a cookie.

Ferb's POV

I started to take my cookie when my phone rang. I quickly answered, seeing it was Candace. "Ferb! Where are you?" she asked angrily. "I'm at grandpa and grandma's still-" I tried to say. "Stop hanging out and find Phineas!" she interrupted me. "But Candace-" "No 'but Candace'! Find your brother before mom finds out!" she yelled again. "Candace he's right-" "I can't believe you would just-" "CANDACE!" "Yes?" she asked meekly. "Phineas is right here. Emily found him." "…Oh. Well then come back to the hotel." "K then," I hung up. "We need to get home…" I said. The others looked up, apparently having forgotten about Candace. None of us had eaten our cookies, so we each grabbed one before we ran out the door. I stopped in the doorway and went back to get three more- one for Jessie, one for Baljeet, one for Buford. I started to leave again, then realized something. I grabbed two more for Buford and followed the others.

Jessie's POV

Much to my dismay, I found myself dressed in one of Ferb's outfits with my hair hidden in a hat he had gotten. Candace had run out of ideas. Buford exited the bathroom with Phineas' outfit on, and a mask that looks like Phineas. Baljeet smirked. "Oh, Baljeet, put these on!" Candace handed Baljeet Isabella's clothes. I burst out laughing. "Why me?" Baljeet whined, facepalming. He headed into the bathroom and came out in a dress with a wig that looks like Isabella's. I tried not the laugh. "But what about us?" Baljeet asked. "Hm?" Candace asked, confused. "We have Phineas, Ferb and Isabella, but what about Jessie, Buford and Baljeet? And Marly?" Baljeet clarified. Candace stood thoughtfully. "We're back!" Phineas called as he stepped through the door. They all stood shocked. Isabella looked at Baljeet. "Is that…my dress?" she said. Baljeet cowered as Isabella tried to attack. Emily had to hold her back- even then, Phineas and Ferb had to help. "_I_ am going to change," I said with a sigh. After I was back in my clothes, Buford and Baljeet changed too. Mom and dad came in just as Baljeet came out of the bathroom. "Hey kids, it's time to go to bed," mom said. I was shocked, but upon looking at the clock, I realized it was already 10:00. How'd that happen? "Alright, good night," I sighed and crawled into my bed.

Phineas' POV

I couldn't sleep. Something was on my mind, and I couldn't get rid of it. I looked over at the girls' side of the room, and, to my relief, Isabella was awake tracing things on her sheet. I carefully climbed down the ladder, trying not to be too loud. I kneeled next to her bed, as she was facing the other way. "Isabella, are you awake?" I asked, just so she didn't know I was watching her. She rolled over and our noses touched. I felt my cheeks get hot as I scooted back a little. She blushed too and sat up, allowing me to sit next to her. "What do you need, Phineas?" she asked, sounding exhausted. I felt bad for bothering her, but it was too late now. "I was wondering why you were so…for lack of a better word, clingy when Emily found me in grandma's bedroom." She looked away. I could tell I had embarrassed her, but it was really confusing me. "I thought I wouldn't see you again…" she said quietly. "That you wanted to get away from me." She looked at me again. I made a serious face. "I would _never_ try to escape you," I said. She smiled and hugged me again, this time a little more tightly then the last time. "Unless you're choking me to death!" I said jokingly. She smacked me in the back of the head and smiled. I smiled back and headed to bed.

**So Phineas showed some feelings for Isabella! Yay! Next chapter they're going to the beach, by tha way.**

**And now it's time for…**

**FAN QUIZ!**

**What was the first episode when Phineas and Isabella hugged?  
HINT: It's not a normal episode.**

**One final note: I kinda made Jay disappear- let's just say he had to go to his house since it was so late. He'll probably be at the beach.**


	7. Chapter 7: Day At The Beach

**Chapter 7: Day At The Beach**

**Yup, they're goin' to the beach! I said that in the last chapter though, so yeah.**

**The answer to the previous quiz was Summer Belongs To You! Technically, Isabella hugged Phineas in Oh, There You Are, Perry, but that doesn't really count because there wasn't any Phinebellaness (yay new word) in it.**

**So let's-a get going!**

Jessie's POV

As most days, I got up long before everyone else and headed straight to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower to wake myself up, and found myself singing (to the tune of Breaking Up Is Hard To Do)

_Up, uppy up-up-up  
Getta, getta  
Up, uppy up-up-up  
Getta, getta  
Up, uppy up-up-up  
Waking up is hard to do_

At this point, I got out of the shower and started getting dressed. I decided to write a verse.

_Don't take my bed  
Away from me  
I've gotten used to my sleep you see  
Remember when-_

Before I could finish, someone knocked. I quickly made sure I was dressed before answering.

Phineas' POV

I woke up to hear someone singing in the bathroom. Examining further, I figured out it was Jessie and saw that Baljeet was awake, staring at the door. "I would like to be sleeping right now," he complained. I shrugged, not really feeling like talking. He finally got annoyed and headed to the bathroom door, and knocked. Jessie peeked out of the door before realizing it was Baljeet and opening it. I waved. "Could you please be quieter?" Baljeet asked Jessie, slightly frustrated. "…Do you not appreciate my humor?" Jessie asked. "…No, no I do not," Baljeet answered. Ker-smack!

Isabella's POV

I woke up to a loud smack. Looking around, I saw Baljeet laying in the floor holding his cheek as Jessie went back into the bathroom. I smiled and looked at the others- Phineas, Ferb and Emily were also awake, Buford was tossing back and forth and got up a couple of seconds later, and Marly was still sound asleep. However, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher knocked at the door, waking him up. Ferb ran to the door and opened it for his mom. "Kids, get your swimsuits- we're heading to the beach today!" she announced. Outside, Candace and Stacy cheered. All of us followed suit. Jessie soon emerged from the bathroom in her swimsuit (apparently she heard from the bathroom), Baljeet went in next (he _was_ closest), then Phineas headed in and grabbed his, next Ferb, then Emily, me, Buford, and finally Marly. Finally, we were all dressed, and loaded into the car- Emily and I sat up with Jessie, Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet sat in the back, Candace and Stacy were directly in front of us and Marly sat with Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher- like the first time. This time, however, we didn't talk as much, as we were all too excited. We finally arrived at the beach, after what seemed like hours! I couldn't wait.

Emily's POV

I didn't really feel up to going to the beach, as Ferb had been ignoring me while the whole Phineas thing was going on. But, I put on a smile, faked a cheer, and climbed into the car. We finally arrived at the beach, after what seemed like hours… Nothing was more annoying. Once arriving, most of us just splashed around a little. Eventually, we dried off and played in the sand a little. Marly built a small sandcastle, which Phineas admired. "You know… Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Marly, Isabella, Jessie, Buford and Baljeet cheered. I faked a smile. "Alright!" Phineas said, grabbing a blueprint Ferb had held out. "So it'll be a tall sandcastle with a real inside and everything. And we can have a working elevator, and some flying cars too!" he said, obviously excited. "Ferb and Marly, you guys get to work on the motors for the cars…" Ferb nodded as Marly fist pumped. "Jessie and Buford, you guys get the shells for the cars. If you finish too quickly, you can join with Ferb and Marly." Jessie moaned. Phineas tried to hide a grin. "Isabella, you get to work on the décor. I'm sure you're the best at decorating." Isabella nodded happily. "I'll work on the elevators and Emily…um, you can work on the outside shell." Everyone left to do their jobs except me and Phineas. Phineas examined the blueprint a little to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything and set off before noticing I hadn't moved yet. "What's wrong, Emily?" he asked, slightly concerned. I sighed. "Nothing, nothing…" I lied. Phineas sat next to me. "…Can I tell you a secret?" I asked, knowing he wasn't going to leave me alone. "Sure Emily, what's up?" he responded. "I…may…um…" I stuttered. "Have a crush on Ferb?" Phineas said with a smirk. Is it really that obvious? "Yeah," I sighed. "I just feel ignored…" I added. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm sure Ferb feels the same way about you." I looked at him. "Really?" "Really." Phineas smiled and gave me a half-hug. "C'mon, let's have some fun," he said, handing me a bucket and a shovel. Feeling a little better now that I'd told someone, I smiled and headed to build the outside shell.

The rest of the day went pretty flawlessly. We successfully built the sandcastle, but some giant wind blast blew it over before Mrs. Fletcher could see it. We headed back to the hotel and everyone was fast asleep- except me. I was contemplating what Phineas said. Suddenly, I heard someone directly behind me. Frightened, I whirled around to see Ferb, who took a step back in shock. "Sorry Em," he said quickly. I smiled. "It's fine." "I just need some help with some blueprints for tomorrow, and everyone else is asleep," he explained. "Ummmmmmm, ok…" I said. I was glad it was dark, because I felt my cheeks getting hot. Ferb turned on a lamp and pulled out some unfinished blueprints. I assisted in some of his math when someone knocked. Ferb opened the door to see Mrs. Fletcher. "Hey kids, what're you doing up?" she asked exhaustedly. "Working on some blueprints," I said. "Oh, ok," she smiled, not believing us. "Don't stay up too late- we're going to visit Grandpa and Grandma tomorrow." "Ok, mother," Ferb said before closing the door as she left. He sat down. "So we're visiting your grandparents tomorrow?" "Yup." I smiled. Seconds later, something clicked. I looked up at Ferb. I saw his eyes go wide and he looked at me. "Uh oh," we said, in sync.

**What are they going to do?! Oh no! Anyhoozle…**

**FAN QUIZ!**

**In which episode does Candace mention a sandcastle with flying cars and a working elevator? HINT: Irving appears.**

**So in the next chapter, they're going to figure out what to do about grandma and grandpa.**


	8. Chapter 8: What To Do? Part 1

**Chapter 8: What To Do? Part 1**

**Yayz! So now they need to figure out What To Do? about going to grandma and grandpa's. Sorry it's been about a month- I went on a surprise vacation.**

**Answer to the last quiz was Atlantis, in which Candace wouldn't sign up for the sandcastle building contest because Phineas and Ferb would steal her thunder- by making a sandcastle with flying cars and a working elevator.**

**Anyway, now let's get to the story!**

Isabella's POV

"Isabella, get up! Get up!" Emily said, shaking me. I stretched and yawned before looking at the clock. "Midnight? Really?!" I whined. "This is important!" Emily replied, still shaking me. I pouted for a couple of seconds before standing up. Ferb was waking up Phineas, Marly, Buford and Baljeet while Emily had already woken up both me and Jessie. "What's wrong?" I moaned. Emily held her finger up to tell me to wait and went to help wake up Buford, who was still sound asleep. "I'll get 'im," Jessie sighed. She walked over to him and smacked him (hard) across the face. "OW!" he screamed, leaping up and knocking Jessie and Emily over. Ferb stood unfazed, even though Buford had just missed his toe. Phineas, Marly and Baljeet were awoken by Buford's outburst and stretched before sitting up. "What's going on?" Phineas moaned, rubbing his eyes. "There's an…emergency," Emily sighed. "What is it?" Baljeet asked nervously. "Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher know what we're doing tomorrow…" Emily said. "We're…going to visit your grandparents." It took a couple of seconds for it to sink in. "WHAT?!" we all cried in sync. "Shhhhh! They'll hear you!" Emily cried. "We could call them…" Marly suggested, obviously very tired. "At midnight?" Baljeet pointed out. "They are 83 years old," Ferb pointed out. We all continued thinking, when the door burst open. "Alright, what're you all doing?!" Candace shouted. Close behind her was Stacy. "Shhhhh!" Emily quickly shushed her. "It's an emergency!" "What's so important that you all have to scream?!" Candace yelled again. "Your mom and dad want to visit grandma and grandpa," I explained. Like it did the first time, it took awhile for it to sink in. "WHAT?!" Candace and Stacy cried in sync. Wow, déjà vu.

Stacy's POV

"But what if grandma or grandpa tells them?" I said nervously. "We'd be so…" Candace realized what would happen, "…busted. Hm." "Yeah, so we have to find a way to keep them from finding out!" the blonde girl Ferb knew said. I think her name was Emma or something. "But how?" I asked. "We could all pretend to be sick…" Candace suggested. "At the same time? It would never work," Emma sighed. "We could sneak over there and leave a note…" I said. "That's a good idea, but how would we get there before mom and dad woke up?" Phineas said thoughtfully. "What about Jay?" Isabella realized. "But, he's probably at his house, and we don't know how to get there," Phineas said. "We might as well check," I sighed. We quietly headed downstairs.

Emily's POV

As we climbed onto the elevator, I began to wonder if we really would be able to keep out of trouble. I didn't feel right about it, but knew that we should avoid it. Once we reached the main floor, I saw someone sleeping at the desk, with a hat over his face. Phineas tapped the bell and immediately the clerk woke up. "Jay!" Phineas said happily. "Oh, hey kid," Jay said with a smile. "We need help," Isabella said quickly. "Can you drive us to the house we went to a couple days ago?" I asked. "Hm… Sure," Jay said, standing up. "We don't usually get much business at night, so I'll just leave this sign…" and he dropped a sign that read _Please Wait for a Clerk_. He lead us out to his car, which was a very old-looking car. I kinda felt sorry for him, but since he's about 17, he'll probably get another car soon. Unfortunately, there were only four seats, which included the driver seat. "How about Emily, Jessie and Isabella go to grandma and grandpa's, but we stay here? We can make sure mom and dad don't know we left," Phineas suggested. "I like that idea," Isabella said with a smile. I nodded. "Ok, let's go!" Jay said. I climbed in the car and frowned at the smell. A lot of trash was piled around, including in most of the seats. Jessie climbed carefully into the passenger seat, while Isabella and I stayed in the back. "Sorry about the trash…" Jay sighed, tossing a can that was in his seat into the trunk. "It's ok," I said, trying not to breathe through my nose.

Baljeet's POV

I sighed as we headed back up to the top floor. I did not really feel like being up, and I knew that what we were doing was ever so slightly wrong. Phineas hurried us all into our rooms, while he quickly peeked into his parents' room to see if they were awake. Fortunately, they were not. We climbed into our beds. "Wait," I said suddenly. "Could we not stack pillows or something under Isabella, Emily and Jessica's beds so it looks like they are still here?" "That's a great idea, Baljeet!" Phineas said happily. I smiled. "But we don't have enough pillows," Buford pointed out. "Um, what else could we put?" Phineas asked for suggestions. "Toothbrushes?" Buford suggested. "Blankets?" called Marly. "Books?" I said, pulling out my bag. "Books! That's perfect!" Phineas said, taking a few and sliding them under the blankets of Isabella, Emily and Jessie. Just then we heard footsteps. "Phineas, Ferb? Are you awake?" we heard Linda's voice and jumped into bed. She opened up the door and we laid as still as possible. "Phineas? Did I hear your voice?" she asked sleepily. Phineas moaned, pretending to be dreaming, I would guess. Linda smiled and headed back outside. We all sat up. "Now to wait for the girls," Phineas sighed.

Jessie's POV

_Jessie, Jessie can you hear me?_ Ferb called via telepathy. _Yeah Ferb, what's up?_ I replied. _How's it going? _he asked. _We just pulled in…_ I said as I opened my car door and climbed out to grandma and grandpa's. _Go ahead and put the note on the door and come back,_ he told me. _Aw man!_ I cried. "Guys, we have a problem…" I sighed. _What is it, Jessie?_ "What is it, Jessie?" Isabella asked. "We forgot the note," I sighed. _Jessie what's up?_ Ferb asked again. _We forgot the note,_ I explained. _JESSIE!_ Ferb cried. _Sorry!_ "Jay, do you have paper?" I asked. "I think so," he said, digging through some trash. He finally found a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Pen?" "…No." "Pencil?" "…No." "Markers?!" "…No." "Just use this dandelion," Isabella suggested, handing me a dandelion. "Ok…" I rubbed out 'Don't tell mom we were here' on the paper. "Sign it," Emily added. "Ok," I added 'Signed Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Marly, Jessie, Candace and Stacy' "What happened to 'and Stacy'?" Isabella asked. "I think my dandelion died," I sighed, tossing it away. "So it's signed Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Marly, Jessie, Candace and Stac?" Emily sighed. "…Pretty much," I sighed. "It's fine, we gotta get back to the hotel!" Isabella called. "…Might be a problem…" Jay said as the engine of his car sputtered. "Oh no…" we whined.

**I love cliffhangers! Don't you? …No? Oh well.**

**FAAAN QUIZ!**

**In which episode do the Flynn-Fletchers have car troubles? Hint: It was caused by Doof's inator.**

**By the way, I'm going to go to Pinky in the next chapter- and no, I will not do that every time there's a cliffhanger. I just need to explain something caused by Pinky and Poofenplotz. So yeah, wait for chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9: Where's Pinky?

**Chapter 9: Where's Pinky?**

**As promised, I am doing a Pinky chapter. =D  
I really have no idea what to say at this point, and since no one probably reads it…  
Carry on.**

**Oh yeah, fan quiz answer. Answer is… S'Winter. The Melt-Inator melted the tires. Lots of you guys got it. Nice job!**

**Carry on.**

Pinky's POV

Vivian was already asleep when I got a call from Admiral Acronym. I peered at the clock. It's only 1:30. "Really?" I barked. Acronym apparently thought that I was telling her I'd be down in a few seconds. I growled and leaped into a vase. Of course Perry didn't have to go.

Once I arrived, Admiral Acronym came onto the screen. "Sorry for waking you up, Agent Pinky. Professor Poofenplotz just came home from a party and immediately started working on one of her "ifiers", without even changing into her work make-up! There must be something up. Get on it, Agent Pinky!" she said. "Aye aye!" I barked once again, saluting before heading out to to Poofenplotz' via a pink hovercar. I headed to her base, where she should be, but she wasn't there. Instead, I discovered that there was a note for me. Reading it, I realized she was in England. How ironic is that? I mean, both Isabella _and_ Poofenplotz are in England. Is that not ironic to you? Is it just me?

Anyway, I headed to England with help from my hovercar, once again. I finally arrived about 30 minutes later and found a warehouse with "POOFENPLOTZ" written on the roof. I hopped in. "Ah, Pinky the Chihuahua," she said, pulling out a remote. "How nice of you to stop by," and at that she trapped me in a cage. "So, you know how important my looks are, right?" I barked in reply. "Well, I went to a very important party earlier, as you know, and looked absolutely perfect!" she said. "I got a ride with one of my friends, Jeanette… you know, I filmed it with several security cameras marking "IRVING" I found downtown, so let me just show you," I stared at the screen as her movie started.

"Hello Jeanette," Poofenplotz (on the film) said cheerfully- well, as cheerfully as she gets. "Hi Edna!" Jeanette called, much more cheerfully than… Edna, I suppose? Heh heh… "Are you ready?" she asked. "Of course I am, I'm not sure _you_ are though…" I examined their outfits. Poofenplotz wore an extremely tight dress that showed most of her wrinkly legs, and also wore high heels, but no make-up, while Jeanette had a beautiful gown with high heels, and extremely beautiful make-up. "Such a kidder," Jeanette said, obviously insulted. They climbed into the car and started to drive, but to their surprise, it didn't start. "Oh my, must've broken down…" Jeanette said upset. "You know, Edna, you build stuff… could you, maybe, fix it?" "I don't have my work make-up on, though!" Poof complained. "Well, you look and tell me, and I can do it?" Jeanette suggested. "…Fine," Poof opened up the hood, and a cough of black smoke exploded out, ruining her outfit. At this point the movie ended.

"So, Pinky the Chihuahua, I built the Break-Downifier!" Poof (in real life) said evilly. "You see, Jeanette told me she'd buy me a new dress while she was running errands after the party. So I'm going to make her car break down again and make _HER_ be covered in smoke!" and she laughed evilly. I managed to slide between the bars and attacked Poof. She fell backwards and hit the ifier, which fired twice- one hit my hovercar while the other flew into the distance. Worried, I looked at where it was aimed. It seemed to hit an extremely old car in the middle of nowhere- probably no one cared. I then realized that I was stranded. But, since I was here, I smashed the ifier. "Curse you Pinky the Chihuahua!" Poof cried angrily.

"…Aren't you going to leave?" she asked me. I pointed out the fact that my hovercar broke down. "Well I think I saw your owner-" I interrupted with an enraged bark. "I did a little info on you, ok?! I won't hurt her, unless she looks more beautiful than me!" I growled, but let her continue. "Anyway I saw your owner heading out to this hotel…" and she gave me the address. I started walking after saluting her in thanks.

**Poor Pinky… I wonder if he realizes that Isabella isn't there? You think she'll make it back before him?**

**Anyway, I know it was pretty short, but it explained stuff! You know, like the Perry chapter. And yes, Pinky will stay in England for the rest of the story.**

**I'm sorry if I wrote Poofenplotz OOC, I'm really not good with those rare characters. And Irving will appear soon- who knows, maybe the next chapter?**

**FAN QUIZ TIME! =D**

**In which episode was it revealed that Irving had security cameras all over downtown? No hints this time. =D But I'm sure most of you know it, so yeah.**

**Next chapter might not come so quickly, so don't expect it.**


	10. Chapter 10: What To Do? Part 2

**Chapter 10: What To Do? Part 2**

**So, as you may or may not have noticed, I changed some of the titles: Chapters 3 and 5 are not ****You're Not Feeeeeerb! Parts 1 and 2, and chapter 8 is now What To Do? Part 1 while this one is What To Do? Part 2. But like I said last time, no one reads this, so I'll just tell you that the previous answer to the Fan Quiz! was Phineas' Birthday Clip-o-Rama. So let's continue.**

Ferb's POV

_Jessie, what's wrong now? Jessie?!_ I yelled via telepathy. _Um…gotta go Ferb bye!_ And with that, she was gone. _Jessie! Ugh…_ "What's wrong, Ferb?" Phineas asked me, concerned. "I'm not sure… Jessie wouldn't tell me," I sighed. "But mom is already suspicious," Marly said sleepily. "We have to do something," Phineas sighed.

Emily's POV

Jay coughed as smoke exploded from the hood. "Can you fix it?" I asked, concerned. "Um, actually I don't think there's really anything wrong," Jay said, looking at it. "It kinda looks like the engine was filled with smoke, but it isn't anymore, so we should be fine." "Well that was a little anticlimactic," Isabella sighed. "Agreed," Jessie and I said at the same time. We climbed back into the car and started back to the hotel. Once we arrived, we all headed back upstairs to get to sleep.

Jessie's POV

Finally, we made it back. Everyone else was obviously relieved that we were back, and really, so was I. I jumped back into my bed. "Ow!" I cried. "What's in my bed?" Isabella said, noticing that her blankets were slightly higher than usual. "Mine too," Emily added. "Oh, those are mine…" Baljeet said, taking some books out from under our blankets. "Could've warned us," I complained. "Sorry," Baljeet apologized as I leaped back into my bed to get to sleep. _Lemme in, lemme in!_ came a telepathic cry. _Ferb?_ I asked. _No._ Huh. _Perry?_ I doubted it really was Perry, but yeah. _No._ Well, now who? _Then who is it?_ I still believed Ferb was trying to trick me. _Pinky._ Can I talk to all animals?! _Really?! How many animals can I talk to?_ I asked. _Um, any domesticated ones._ Well, that's strange. _Fine I'll let you in._ Tiredly, I got up to open the door. "Why ya opening the door?" Isabella asked in a sing-songy voice. "You'll see," I sighed. I opened the door. "Yipe!" Pinky barked excitedly, and ran to Isabella. "Pinky!" Isabella cried and picked up the tiny chihuahua. Suddenly her phone rang.

Isabella's POV

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone. "Isa I have something terrible to tell you and I would suggest sitting down because you might be terribly upset by this it's terrible!" mom cried from the phone. "What is it, mom?" I asked, slightly concerned. "Pinky is missing I looked everywhere and I couldn't find him or is it a her you know I can never remember if Pinky is a boy and a girl but anyway she's missing!" she blurted out. "Mom, it's ok, _he_'s right here," I said, rubbing Pinky's head, who barked happily. "What how is he in England that's just crazy Isa are you sure it's Pinky I mean it could be one of those chihuahuas from that movie what's it called again was it Beverly Hillbillies Chihuahua?" "First: yes it's really Pinky, second: it's Beverly Hills Chihuahua, but there is such a thing as Beverly Hillbillies," I said with a sigh. "Ok then love you sweetie bye," she said before hanging up. "Can we go to sleep now?" moaned Phineas. I didn't realize he was still awake. Looking around I noticed everyone else was too. "Sure," I said, slightly embarrassed. About five minutes later, I decided it was pointless. "I can't get to sleep," moaned Phineas. "Me neither," I sighed. Emily, Ferb, Jessie and Baljeet sat up and nodded. Buford and Marly were sound asleep. Even Pinky was curled up at my feet. I felt a little jealous, but whatever. "Wanna play a game?" I sighed. "Like?" Emily urged. "Um, charades?" I suggested. "Too noisy, we could wake up mom and dad," Phineas shot down my idea. I felt a little hurt. "Good idea, though," he added. That made me feel a little better. "You know I brought that §╬πΩ," Jessie pointed out. "Sutho?" I asked in shock. "Video game," Ferb translated. "Sorry, I keep forgetting that §╬πΩ means video game," Jessie apologized. "Video game could be fun," Phineas said. "What is it?" "Jump & Duck," Jessie said, pulling it out. "We could remodel it again!" Phineas said. "It's midnight," Baljeet said flatly. "…Good point," Phineas said. "Jessie, you can go first, since it's your game." "K," Jessie replied.

About 3 hours later, it was finally morning. I had fallen asleep on my turn of Jump & Duck, with Phineas, Jessie and Emily in my bed (they were watching over my shoulder). I found it slightly creepy when I woke up with Phineas next to me, but eventually relaxed a little. Ferb and Baljeet had apparently stayed in their beds, as that was where they were asleep. Phineas rolled over and woke up. He was also apparently shocked to be asleep in my bed. A couple of seconds later, Emily and Jessie also woke up. I can't believe all four of us were comfortable in one bed. Pinky had moved to the floor (for obvious reasons), and woke up pretty much as soon as I did and leaped onto my lap. Ferb, Buford and Baljeet woke up shortly after Emily and Jessie. "Morning," I yawned. "What time is it?" "…Noon," Ferb answered, peering at his watch on his nightstand. "Wow, they let us sleep late," I said. At that point Linda knocked on our door and opened it. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully. "Why did we sleep so late?" Phineas asked, confused. "Aren't we going to grandpa and grandma's?" Ferb asked. "Well, grandpa came down with the cold," Linda sighed. "So we might not get to visit them," she said. I frowned. Everyone else did too. "Sorry, kids. You can go to the pool, if you want. It's next to the lobby," she said before leaving. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" we all cried at the same time. "We did all that, for nothing?" I whined. "That's so stupid," Buford groaned. "Oh well…no one's hurt, right?" Phineas sighed. "Let's head down to the pool." "Alright…" I sighed.

After grabbing our swim stuff, we headed to the lobby. To our surprise, a very important looking person was finishing a conversation with Jay. As he left, Jay put his hand to his face and moaned slightly. "Hey Jay," Phineas said, slightly concerned. "You ok?" I asked. "Yeah, it's just… I just got fired."

**More cliffhanging! You know, I think you guys have been falling off this cliff for like, five chapters. Maybe I'll finally stop hanging you off cliffs after this one. But yes, the next chapter will be What To Do? Part 3.**

**Unless I do Peter the Panda. =D**

**Just kidding. Or am I? Mwahaha… Anywho…**

**FAN QUIZ TIME!**

**What two times did Jump & Duck appear? Hint: The second time, it was only heard. I bet none of you will get it =D Unless you go to P&F wiki.**

**So yeah, I finished this one pretty fast too. I'm doing good so far. =D  
Seeya next chapter! I hope!**


	11. Chapter 11: What To Do? Part 3

**Chapter 11: What To Do? Part 3**

**Alright, I wanted to do Where's Frederick?, where Baljeet's pet frog Frederick fought the evil Dr. Komminlotz, but I had no ideas for it, so… maybe later? So now they will figure out What To Do? about Jay's job. And yes, this one will be more suspenseful than Part 2 was. BTW, the answer to the previous quiz was Gaming the System and The Curse of Candace. I don't own nuttin' but Marly, Jay, Mr. Cabell, and (to some extent) Wendy Song, who is based upon Brenda Song. Now it's time for…SUSPENSE! =D**

Isabella's POV

"What happened?" I cried in shock. "Well, you know how I left the desk to help you guys this morning?" We all nodded in reply. "Apparently, while I was gone, the famous actress Wendy Song stopped by. She's filming here for her show 'Cool Life On Deck', and wanted to stay here for the week they're filming. But I wasn't here, so she got angry and called management. They decided to fire me," he said before sitting on the nearby couch, hands covering his face. "I really wanted to get enough money for a new car," he sighed. "…Hm… Guys, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas said cheerfully. We all looked for him for an explanation. "Jay, you were only working here to get a new car, right?" Phineas asked. "Well, in a way," Jay said. "I also sort of like working here." "…Ok, that makes it slightly more difficult," Phineas said, scratching his…chin-like part of his nose. "So, what if we built him a new car? And helped him get his job back?" I smiled at how willing Phineas was to help Jay. "Sounds good," I said happily. "Really? Thanks!" Jay said happily. "How long do you have until you have to actually quit working?" Phineas asked. "…I have until tomorrow," he said. "Um…" Phineas sighed. "Alright, Isabella, Buford, Jessie and I will build the new car," he said. I was excited to get to work with him, even with Buford and Jessie there. I knew Buford would be too busy with Jessie to bother me, and Jessie would just know better. "Ferb, Baljeet, Emily, and Marly, you guys can get help Jay," he said. "Got it!" Jessie said. "Alright, let's get to work!"

Phineas' POV

I really wanted to work alone with Isabella on this project, but knew that if I did that, someone would be suspicious. So I picked Buford and Jessie to help us, because I knew Buford would distract Jessie and they would stay away, allowing me to, essentially, work alone with Isabella. We headed out to Jay's car, followed by Jay. Meanwhile, Ferb and the others hung back to get started on the "Help Jay" project. "So what's your plan?" Jay asked. "Well, this car seems extremely old," I pointed out. Isabella opened the door and a couple of pop cans fell out. "…And a little junky," I added, picking up the cans and taking them to the nearby trash can. "First order of business is to clean it," I decided. "Buford, Jessie, go find some trash bags please?" "Got it," Jessie said, followed by Buford as they entered the building. "Isabella, come help me with the blueprints?" I asked, slightly embarrassed. Jay headed back in with Team Jay, while Team Car got to work. Isabella leaned over my shoulder as I drew out the remodeling. I took inspiration from Meap's starship, though Isabella insisted that I simplified it as much as possible. Pinky, who had came with Isabella, grabbed cans and things for us and carried them to Buford and Jessie, who put them in the trash bags they had found. Eventually, Isabella and I finished (Isabella giving décor ideas while I worked on the measurements and things), and helped Pinky. Finally the car was empty. "Let's get to work!" I said excitedly.

Buford and Jessie went out to get extra parts. I was shocked that Jessie was so willing to stick with Buford. Isabella and I used what we had and got started. "You wanna weld on the plates, or paint?" I asked. Isabella quickly picked the painting, and started putting some designs on the plates so that I could put them on the car. She did really well, but was kinda shake-y, and would occasionally spray paint something other than the plate. I stepped behind her and helped her keep steady, hoping to not seem too straight forward.

Isabella's POV

I felt myself shaking as Phineas watched me paint. After accidently spraying his shorts and parts of the hotel (which he immediately repainted). I suddenly felt his hands on my arms, steadying me. I immediately felt myself steady, maybe because I was about to faint as my heart skipped a beat. Phineas set his head on my shoulder as he held me. It all felt so perfect.

Jessie's POV

I was starting to figure out why Phineas kept pairing me with Buford, so I cooperated, knowing that both Phineas and Isabella would enjoy that. And as much as I hated Buford, I was starting to feel more comfortable with him. And he didn't seem as mean.

While we were trying to get the trash bags, Jay showed some to us in the closet. Neither of us could reach, so Buford immediately offered to let me climb on him to reach for it. Later, when we were at the parts shop, the manager wouldn't listen to me, so Buford bullied him into helping us- even for free. I felt kinda embarrassed for hating him so long… wait what am I thinking? EW! I shook it off as we headed back. I saw that Phineas and Isabella were enjoying a little "moment", so I quickly stepped in front of Buford. "Hey, I think we forgot the nails," I said quickly, trying to turn him around. With Buford's weight, that's pretty hard. "No, here they are," he said, holding them up. "500 nails, right here." "Only 500? That's not enough! We need at least, uh… 501!" I insisted. "…O…k…" Buford didn't seem convinced, but allowed me to lead him back to the shop.

Emily's POV

"So, Jay, can you explain in more detail what happened?" I asked, taking a seat. Ferb, Baljeet and Marly sat down too- and Ferb sat next to me. I couldn't help but smile a little. "…Not really," Jay said. "Um…ok then," I stood back up. "I have an idea," Marly said. We all turned to him. "What if Ferb and Emily tried to impress Jay's boss, while 'Jeet and I try to get Wendy Song to come back?" "That is…an excellent idea!" Baljeet said. Marly smiled proudly. "I'm good with that," I said happily. Ferb nodded. "Ok, we can meet up in our room once we're all done. I'll tell Phin and Izzy," Marly said before heading outside. Baljeet followed him in order to find Wendy Song.

Baljeet's POV

After Marly told Phineas and Isabella that we were heading out to find Wendy Song, we searched for a movie set. It was relatively easy to find, as part of the set was a large cruise ship. We headed over towards the set. "So how can we get in?" Marly said thoughtfully. "We could pretend to be actors. There are some costumes over there," I pointed out. Marly grabbed a couple that looked like they would fit us. Both were tropical kids outfits. We slipped them on over our clothes and headed in, easily getting past the guards. "Ok, look for Ms. Song… and act natural!" I said to Marly as we split up. I slid carefully onto the cruise ship, trying to avoid one of the actors- Cody Sprouse. Next to him was his twin brother, Daniel Sprouse. They played Jack & Cory, the main characters, and were currently talking to a producer. Once on the ship, I searched for Ms. Song. "And…action!" called the director. I froze up for a second, but suddenly a producer shoved me behind a few crates- apparently, that is where my character should be.

Marly's POV

I headed over to a small hut that was part of the set. No one was in there, so I sat down and thought about it. What episode were they filming? I could call Ferb and have him ask Jay…yeah, I'll do that. I pulled out my little Trac-Fone and dialed Ferb's number. "_Hello?_" Ferb answered. Ferb only really talked when he was on the phone- and when Emily was around. "Hey Ferb, can you ask Jay something?" I asked, hurriedly. "_Sure, what?_" "What episode of Cool Life are they filming? Does he know?" "_Hold on_," Ferb was gone for a minute or so. "_He said it was called 'Tornado'. A three part episode,_" Ferb added. "K, thanks, bye," I hung up. Tornado. I had read about it online. Jack & Cory head to Brailee's hometown so that Cory can admit his love. This hut must be the storm shelter. If they aren't here, they must be on the ship- where Baljeet is! Oh, great!

Baljeet's POV

"CUT!" The director cried as I messed up my line. "Did you even read the script?!" he shrieked in my ear. No, I did not. "Here, take a copy," a slightly kinder producer said. "You got 2 minutes!" the director yelled as he walked away. I surveyed the scene for Ms. Song, but as she wasn't there, I read the script. I suddenly saw Marly slip onto the set and signaled him over.

Ferb's POV

As I put my phone away, I turned back to Emily and Jay. "So now what?" I asked. "We need to convince the management to keep Jay working, but how?" Emily said thoughtfully. I sat down next to her. Jay did too. "Um, Jay…" I said, noticing that someone was at the desk trying to check in. "Yeah?" he turned to me. "Customer," I pointed. "Ohh, right," he stood up and stepped to the desk. "Yes?" he asked. "I have a reservation for Cabell?" the customer said. "Cabell? Let me see here," Jay said and began digging through his desk for some paperwork. Mr. Cabell didn't seem to approve, and I groaned. "We need to organize him a little," Emily pointed out. "Oh yeah, you're in room…203," Jay finally pulled out the right paper. "Erm, I asked for a room on the top floor," Mr. Cabell said. "And an even number. Only even numbers get a refrigerator." "All of the top floor rooms are full," Jay replied. "But the man on the phone- Jay, I believe- said that he would get me a top floor room with a fridge," Mr. Cabell said angrily. Emily and I facepalmed. "Oh, yeah, a plus member came in, so we gave him that room instead," Jay explained. Double facepalm. "But _I_ asked for it first," Mr. Cabell said, getting even angrier. "Oh, he didn't ask for it," Jay said. "JAY!" Emily and I screamed. Jay looked at us, confused. "Where's your manager?" Mr. Cabell demanded. "I'm the manager," Jay replied. "Well tell YOUR boss that you should be fired!" Mr. Cabell said before storming away. "Well that went well," I said sarcastically.

…**Part 4 anyone? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA I IZ EVIL**

**But I have this really good Austin & Ally story first, so this will be…gone…for awhile. Hopefully some of my fans like Austin & Ally?**

**But I guess we should have our…**

**FAN QUIZ!**

**This quiz is not Phineas & Ferb- it's Suite Life On Deck, which a lot of stuff in this chapter was based upon. But, please try to answer.  
What is the plot of "Twister", the three part special which they are filming in this chapter?**

**R&R while I'm gone!**


	12. Chapter 12: What To Do? Part 4

**Chapter 12: What To Do? Part 4**

**Even though I'm supposed to be doing Auslly or Kiraustin?, I decided that, while I'm waiting on votes, I can do this! **

**By the way, the answer to the last quiz was:  
Zack competes in a basketball tournament in order to get enough money to go on a date with Maya. However, he almost loses because of Cody, but when he wins, he finds that the coupon expires that night. Later, Cody decides to call Bailey, who has headed back to her home for her grandma's birthday. Thinking Bailey's in trouble, Cody, Zack and Woody head to find her, and discover that they're fine. However, before Cody can tell Bailey he loves her, a tornado comes. Cody and Bailey's ex-girlfriend have a fight in the storm shelter, which knocks Bailey unconscious, and she has a dream that reveals to her that she loves Cody- not her ex. She and Cody get back together, but she then reveals that she can't return to the Tipton because she has to rebuild the farm. Cody, Zack and Woody help her and eventually everything works out. **

**Now, time for this chapter!**

**Let's go!**

Ferb's POV

"What? What did I do?" Jay said, confused. "…Well, for one thing, if you're going to get fired tomorrow, you aren't the manager," Emily started. Jay quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down. "Two, give whoever asks for a room that room, and whoever doesn't doesn't get one," I said. "Three, plus members get plus rooms- unless they say otherwise," Emily said. "Four, organize your desk a little," I said. "And last, but not least…" Emily said. "The customer is ALWAYS right!" we ended at the same time. Jay quickly finished scribbling it down and looked up. "Great! I'll try that out-" he started, but was interrupted when the next shift entered the room and gave him the signal to leave. Emily gasped, I facepalmed, and Jay put his head down and walked away. "Thanks for trying, guys," he said with a sigh. I turned to Emily and dialed Marly's number as I left the desk area. Emily headed out to get Phineas, Isabella, Jessie, and Buford. "_Hello?_" Marly answered. "Hey Marly…call it off. Jay's shift's over," I sighed. "You and Baljeet come on back," I said, starting to hang up.

Marly's POV

I quickly looked around the set. "You don't, by any chance, have…Baljeet's number?" I asked nervously. "_Why…?"_ Ferb asked suspiciously. "ACTION!""Gotta go bye!" I said quickly hiding my phone. "I can't believe we're looking for kids JUST so you can have a date with May!" Cody Sprouse said as he walked onto the set- he was in character. "Hey, I'd do it so you could date Hailey!" Jack Sprouse said- he was also in character. I looked down at the script. It said I had to giggle. So I did so. "CUT!" the director shrieked loudly. "What?!" I moaned anxiously. "…Your phone's ringing…" a kind woman next to me said. I peered at my phone. Ferb. "Thank you…" I sighed as I answered. "Hello?" I said, slightly annoyed. "_Get Baljeet and come home,_" Ferb said grumpily. I looked around. No one was paying any attention, so I slipped away.

Phineas' POV

"Hey Phineas…" Jay said as he left, head down. Isabella got out from inside of his car, where she was replacing the fabric with something softer. "Hey Jay…what's up?" she asked as he climbed in the driver's seat. Fortunately, we hadn't started on the motor, just the looks. So far, his car had more of a "hot rod" look and the seats were much softer- but nothing was changed other than that. "My shift's over, so…I'm goin' home," Jay said as he started the engine. I looked at Isabella, shocked. Her face was the same. "Thanks for trying," he said as he drove away. Isabella sighed. "I'll go find Jessie and Buford…" she said with a frown before leaving. I plopped myself onto the sidewalk, and placed my chin- well, what I HAVE of a chin- into my hand. We've never failed a project. And the one time we do, it was this important. Isabella soon returned with Jessie and Buford. Marly and Baljeet came from the other direction.

The rest of the day was somewhat uneventful. We went to the pool, like we originally planned (we've had our swimsuits ready this entire time!), and after that headed out for some ice cream. But none of us really felt up to any of it. That night we were all quiet. But I did notice something. As Isabella was climbing into bed, I noticed that she was taking off a necklace. It was gold and had a cross on the edge with Jesus on it. I had seen them a lot in my family, but I never knew Isabella had one. "Hey, cool necklace," I said. Isabella looked at me, surprised. "Um, thanks," she said quickly before gently placing the necklace in the drawer next to her. She locked it quickly and laid down.

**No, the next chapter is NOT Part 5. It's got a different name.**

**But it's still a continuation.**

**I think you'll be surprised as to what the necklace is. But maybe not.**

**FAN QUIZ TYM!**

…**actually I don't have one. **** Sorry, no fan quiz.**

**But still R&R! And vote on my Auslly or Kiraustin? page!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Necklace

**Chapter 13: The Necklace**

**I'M FINALLY BACK TO THIS STORY! YAY! :D**

**Ok, so this is where "The Necklace" comes in. So that's where the title came from. And since I didn't have a fan quiz, let's get goin'!**

Phineas' POV

I'm really curious about Izzy's necklace. Wait, did I just call her Izzy? Whatever. It doesn't mean I like her, right? The next morning I saw her slip it carefully on again.

"Hey, can I see your necklace?" I asked her. She looked at me and shook her head. "Ok," I said and walked away to get into my regular clothes. But I was really curious as to why she was so protective about it.

"Are you ok, Isabella?" I heard Emily say from outside of the bathroom. I stopped moving to listen. Why is Isabella upset?

"Yeah- yeah I'm fine," Isabella replied. I could hear tears in her voice though. I quickly slid on my shirt and headed out. I saw tear stains on Isabella's cheeks and started to worry a little.

"Are you ok, Isabella?" I asked her anxiously.

"Yeah, it's just-" she said, then buried her face into her hands. I sat next to her on her bed and wrapped my arm around her.

"Where did that necklace come from?" I asked her gently.

"My…my dad gave it to my mom on 9/10…" she said through tears. I started to put the pieces together.

"He died on 9/11, didn't he?" She nodded slowly. I wrapped my other arm around her and let her cry into my shoulder, not noticing the fact that the others had gone for breakfast.

Jessie's POV

After we ate breakfast, (Phineas and Isabella came down a few minutes later), we headed to the pool like last night. But we were still all thinking about Jay. "I can't believe we failed our most important project," Phineas said eventually.

"I know," Emily replied. "I feel awful."

"I wish there was still some way…" I started.

"Guys, guess what?!" interrupted a familiar voice, running into the pool.

"Jay!" we all cried happily.

"An owner of a chain of hotels heard about me, and got me a job at a hotel in California!" Jay said excitedly.

"Really?!" I asked him.

"That's great, Jay!" Phineas told him.

"There is one problem though," Jay then added.

"What?" Isabella asked nervously.

"I don't have enough money to get to California," he said.

"Oh," I said simply, thoughtfully.

"So how is it good news?" Buford asked.

"I hoped you guys could raise some money for me," he replied.

"Ohhhhh… Of course we can!" Phineas said cheerfully.

"Thanks, guys!" Jay said and left.

"So what do you think, guys? Bake sale? Pet or babysitting? Carwash?" Phineas asked.

"Well, we've done a carwash before," Isabella said.

"And it'll take too long if we petsit or babysit," Marly said.

"So bake sale!" Baljeet finished.

"Great, let's go!'

Isabella's POV

We arrived outside with some wood, nails, and other objects to build a stand with. "So what's our jobs?" I asked Phineas.

"Ferb and I will build," he replied, to my disappointment, since I was hoping he would pair us together again. "You, Emily, and Jessie can bake," he continued. Ok, sounds fun. "Buford, Baljeet, and Marly can be general runners," he finished.

"Marly, can you come with us?" I asked Marly.

"Sure!" he replied and the four of us headed into the kitchen, leaving the other four to build/run.

"Alright," I said. "Emily, can you bake some cupcakes?" I asked her.

"Sure!" she replied cheerfully.

"I'll do chocolate chip cookies," Jessie said.

"Great! That leaves me with the sugar cookies," I said thoughtfully. "Marly, can you get me some flour?" I asked and got to work.

A few hours later, we finished up and started selling.

"We can sell the cookies for $3 a dozen," Phineas said thoughtfully. "$1 a cupcake. Ok, that works, right?"

"Sure!" I agreed cheerfully. We got to work selling everything we baked, and eventually saved up about 600 bucks (we baked a LOT of cupcakes and cookies).

"Is this enough for a flight from London to California?" Marly asked.

"I think so," I replied. We headed to give Jay the money.

"Is this all you got?" he asked us nervously.

"Yeah, why?" Phineas replied.

"I need $850… you're $200 short," he said sadly.

"Oh…" Phineas said.

"My flight leaves in a couple hours. Guess I'll just find a new job," Jay sighed and started to leave. Wait… I know how to get him 200 bucks.

"Jay, wait!" I said. I took off my necklace and looked at it for a couple seconds, remembering my dad, and what my mom told me when I asked where it came from when she gave it to me.

"Isabella, what are you doing?" Phineas asked quietly.

"The right thing," I insisted, and held the necklace out to Jay. "This should be worth the last 200 dollars, Jay," I told him and handed it to him. His eyes widened. "But, Isabella-" he argued.

"Please, just take it," I said, about to cry.

"…Thanks guys," he said, taking the necklace. A group hug was imminent. "I won't forget you," he said and left. I collapsed into Phineas' arms.

"You did the right thing, Izzy," Phineas told me quietly.

"I know…" I said through sobs.

**I liked writing that chapter. Lotsa Phinebella. :)**

**FAN QUIZ!**

**In which episode does one of the Garcia-Shapiros lose a piece of jewelry? Hint: They lose a necklace.**

**Well yeah, no more Jay… maybe, I guess, but probably not.**


	14. Sorry

**I don't think I'll be updating for awhile. Sorry guys but my inspiration for FFFV is really draining. I might not continue it at all. :( Sorry.**


End file.
